I Fell
by HaydnWood
Summary: That is, she was loyal to Roy, but did this mean that she felt more than that? Yes, she decided. It did. But did Roy love- oh, gods- love her back? Royai Roy/Riza .


A/N: This story was written by LilacEyes, a friend of mine. She asked me to post it for her, as she doesn't have an account. As always, reviews are appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FmA or any of the characters.

* * *

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye gritted her teeth as yet another building support exploded. She quickly surveyed the area to make sure that Colonel Mustang was safely out of range. He was. Of all days to rain, it just HAD to rain on the day when the Elric brothers decided to chase Scar down in an old alleyway- with military help, of course. Roy was completely and utterly USELESS in the rain.

She dragged her focus away from her mental rant and took three potshots at the Ishbalan murderer. No luck, she thought bitterly. At this point, her hit average must be around 85%- she should probably go back to Central HQ and practice in the shooting range.

An unexpected shot rang from across the street, and Riza felt an excruciating pain in her leg. She looked down and saw a gaping bullet wound in her calf. She sat down hard on the metal scaffolding, then made note of who the loser with the gun was. It was that stupid traitorous Lieutenant- what was his name again? Oh, yeah. Yukie. Or something. Whatever.

"Lieutenant! You're hurt!" Master Sergeant Fuery, one of her subordinates, called up to her. "You should probably come down."

"No. I'm all right for now," she muttered through gritted teeth. She couldn't fail the Colonel. That would be the worst thing that could happen.

Riza painfully pulled herself to her feet, and fired a single shot at... whatever his name was. He collapsed to the ground with a wound in the center of his chest leaking dark red blood.

What was totally unexpected was that in the moment before he died, he shot twice at Riza. One shot caught her squarely in the shoulder, and the other ricocheted off of the metal siding of the warehouse and lodged just under her ribcage. Surprised, she coughed, feeling as though the spasms would shake her body apart, then stared in shock at the blood dripping off of her hand.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" yelled Roy, running towards her. "Riza!"

As she swayed, off balance, Riza barely registered that he hardly ever called her by her first name before blackness started to creep into the corners of her vision.

Colonel Mustang reached the scaffolding just as Riza toppled off, and he caught her limp body in his arms. He carried her back to the car and drove to the military hospital, not seeing Havoc waving frantically through the back windshield.

As Riza Hawkeye slowly came to, the first thing she noticed was Roy asleep in a chair in the corner of the hospital room, his uniform covered with blood. Then the pain hit her.

She gasped, and the slight noise woke up her snoring Colonel.

"Riza! Are you all right?" He said with relief.

"Yes, sir- ow. It hurts to talk." She managed a grim smile, which quickly disappeared as she realized that the blood staining the blue army uniform was hers. Riza almost shoved off the blankets before realizing that there was only a light hospital gown above the bandages that were wrapped around her leg and chest.

Roy sat down on the edge of the bed, and Riza's heart started beating faster. She wondered what was going on. That is, she was loyal to Roy, but did this mean that she felt more than that? Yes, she decided. It did. But did Roy love- oh, gods- love her back?

Lieutenant Hawkeye got the answer to her question when Roy leaned over and kissed her. At first, her muscles automatically tensed, but then she relaxed, and her head sank back into the soft pillows. After a couple of moments, he pulled back, only keeping his hand on her slender one, resting on top of the comforter as she smiled slightly, closing her eyes.

Roy sat and watched her sleep, wondering what Riza would have to say when she really woke up. A smirk crept across his face. He wasn't useless after all. He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair, than twitched as his fingers encountered the burn scars across her back. Mustang vowed that he would never do anything so cruel again, even if his death was caused by his inaction. He hadn't wanted to, but Riza persuaded him to disfigure the tattoo on her back, even with the agony it caused her. Did she really deserve him, murderer and all? What was left of the smirk disappeared as this thought crossed his mind. Then, he heard footsteps in the hall.

"Colonel!" yelled Edward as he burst into the room. Mustang retracted his hand from Hawkeye's quickly. "Is she all right? I'm so sorry... Al wanted to come too, but he's kind of busted up..."

Roy noticed that Fullmetal's automail right arm was gone, probably blown to bits by Scar.

"She's fine, but I'm sure she'll have words for the both of us when she wakes up."

Ed winced. "You can be the messenger."

"I'm your superior."

"I'm temporarily handicapped."

"You're short."

"Who are you calling a tiny micro-midget who's too small to even take seriously?!?!?!?" Ed exploded.

Mustang smirked.

"Colonel, you should have known better than to rush into an unsecured location in the rain. You could have been killed! And now the enemy knows your weakness, if they didn't before. Ed, I'll admit I went along with you crazy plan, but only because you both are my superior officers! You have to grow up, Colonel! And you too, _chibi!_"

Edward bit back the response that was threatening to explode out of his mouth. Roy smirked.

"Colonel! Wipe that smile of your face, this isn't funny! You're both lucky that I'm the only one that got hurt!"

"Yes, Ma'am." The two subdued officers muttered together.

"Fullmetal, you are dismissed," said Mustang.

"Yes, sir!" Ed hurried away, glad to escape.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Yes sir?"

"I asked you to watch my back, and you sacrificed yourself for me. I wish you hadn't, but... I'm proud of you."

"Y-yes, thank you sir," Hawkeye stuttered.


End file.
